The devil in plain clothing
by Riley Stewart
Summary: What happens when two sworn enemies fall in love? And two best friends become those enemies? What will happen when Layla and Maria lose their plot and perhaps have to fix it all for once?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one.**

I was lying in my bed listening to them all downstairs in the living room laughing and joking around. It was annoying, having to listen to them every night. They would just get louder and louder, and they would irritate me more and more. I wasn't jealous of them of anything, I had my friends, but still, sitting drinking and putting toxic drinks into their bodies. It was certainly something I didn't like, especially considering they were only sixteen.

'They' would be my little brother and sister Mo and Maria, who were twins and sixteen years old. They both had blonde hair, and brown eyes. Not stereotypical, but still very attractive. Both of them were very energetic, we all were. But that didn't mean I would go and join them, there was far too much bad blood between me and the 'worm'.

They were sitting with the guy that lives with us who is the same age as me only two months older, I called him Peter while everyone else calls him Pete; we are both seventeen years old. I didn't mind Peter, but I didn't particularly talk to him all that often. He moved in because he was always here anyway, it just made more sense to them, considering my parents moved out and sends us money every month. That suited me fine.

They were also sitting with Kyle and Keiren. They were the same age, eighteen, they had just left school while the rest of us still had to go. Although, I was rarely there, it was something that never really interested me. I only got along with Mo and Maria, and mainly because they were my siblings and I had to love them, but they were okay, easy to live with some might say.

I didnt get along with them all, but at the same time, there was one person in particular that I hated, with a burning passion. No understatement on the hatred. He was the devil in plain clothing, Mr Kyle Francis Falconer.

There was just something about him. It was like he was my sworn enemy, born to destroy me. He drove me up the wall, just by looking at me. He was smug, and arrogant. But I had never met someone who was more in love with themselves than Kyle. I didn't really get along with vain people, but to say I didn't get along with Kyle, well now, that would be an understatement.

Kyle and Keiren stayed just along the street in a flat together, and they were always at my house. They may as well have moved in as well, but I wouldn't allow Kyle staying in this house for more than a night at a time. And everyone knew that. Although, Keiren wouldn't move out without Kyle, so they still stayed at the end of the street. This was closer than I would have liked.

I had a problem, I needed the toilet, but I knew that I would have to be in the same room as them at one point. Considering the only toilet in the house was co-joined to the living room, and that was where they were sitting.

I finally decided to get out my bed after long thoughts of how I might actually rather soil myself than be in the same room as the 'worm'. I walked downstairs and when I walked down the second set of stairs I heard them talking.  
"I don't know what her problem is like" I heard Keiren talking, everyone else was either sitting in silence, which wasn't like them, or they were out in the garden and just at that thought I heard laughter from the back of the house, so Keiren was just talking to the one person in the living room. And right enough, I heard the Devil in plain clothing talking. Worm.  
"I don't know, she's just odd, I mean, she jumps down my throat for no reason but then again, sometimes I do give her a reason."  
"Kyle, come on, you're the only one who is that horrid to her, and you won't tell anyone why?" Keiren spoke, he was hinting at something, but I didn't know what. I knew they were talking about me. I knew they were, I could hear a slight sneer in Kyle's voice, which irritated me even more. Why did this guy have to dig his self right under my skin? He was like an infection I couldn't get rid of.  
"I don't actually know why I do it, she just aggravates me." He said quietly, and just at that I opened the living room door and continued to walk through to the bathroom. I didn't even want to look at them, because I knew they were worried about how much of their conversation I had heard, but right now, I just wanted away from him. Away from his eyes.  
"Hey Layla" Kyle spoke in a sneer. Instantly I felt sick, like something was badly wrong with this situation. Like I should never have come out of my bedroom, which was technically the attic/loft.  
"Shut it worm." I hissed, I laughed a little at how much like a snake I sounded like.  
Kyle stood up from his place on the sofa and looked me right in the face. He looked like he was about to punch me. Which made me smile a little, it wouldn't be the first time it had happened if he did hit me.  
"Maybe you should just stop right there, I mean, I'm sorry but your nothing special, maybe that's why that dude shagged and bagged you" he raised his voice a little, and I knew he was talking about my ex boyfriend who had cheated on me. He was trying to reinfect me, trying to get so far under my skin that I would crack and give him the argument he was looking for.  
I flew across the room and smacked him in the mouth, I had always been the only one in my family to be a fighter, although at the same time, I had been known for having sharp tongue syndrome, which was basically I could be unusually cruel to people with just few words. I couldn't help my actions, it was like he knew my soft spot, and he was using it to hurt me, deliberately.  
"What the fuck?" He yelled in my face, his mouth full of blood at his burst lip.  
"Maybe you should think about it worm, you're the one that's nothing special, why do you think everyone agrees with how amazing you are? It's because deep down they are laughing in pity." I spoke and walked away from him. I heard a gust of air leaving his chest. It sounded like he was hurt, and I hoped he was. I hated him.

_Red alert, Amy, get over here before I murder that worm and watch him squirm as I rip him apart._

-Alexisgage.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

I smiled at Mo who sat next to me, he was my twin brother and we had always been really close. He was my best friend, the one I shared everything with and it had always been like that. He wasn't my only sibling though, there was also Layla but she was almost never around, at least not when Kyle and Keiren were here, and they are practically always here. I felt someone wrap their arms around my waist and sit down next to me, I smirked at Keiren who just looked at me, with a stupid grin on his face, and one I knew teased the hell out of Layla. She had never liked Keiren or Kyle, for some reason she hated them and I never understood why. Sure they weren't perfect, but then again none of us are, and she was just like the rest of us, far from perfect. Keiren was an idiot, he always flirted with everyone around him, and he pissed me off, but for these guys I just put up with him. Kyle could be so full of himself sometimes, but it's hard to dislike him just because of that. I can't really say anything bad about Pete, he's just there. Mo and I, well we are a lot like each other, but different in most ways. Layla, she's my sister and I'm supposed to love her, which I do. Our parents aren't really around, and she's like a mum to me and Mo sometimes, when bad stuff happens she's there.

"You guys missed it," Keiren said and I laughed as I saw him turn around to watch Kyle probably, those two are almost like brothers, and if you don't know them you would almost think that they are siblings or just related in some way, but they aren't.

"Missed what?" I asked and turned around, watching Kyle walking towards us, as he touched his lip having a huge smile on his face, it was probably Layla who had punched him, that happened from time to time, and whenever she did, he actually looked happy about it.

Almost as if he thought that any attention from her was good attention, but that would mean that he actually liked her, I shrugged, that couldn't be true. Those two fought on a regular basis, if one day went by and they hadn't fought at least twice, then something had to be wrong.

"Layla punched Kyle, it was hilarious," he just said and I watched Kyle as he sat down next to Pete muttering something about my sister being a crazy bitch, and I agree, she is, but he isn't allowed to say stuff like that about her, only me and Mo are.

"Fuck of Kyle," I said watching him with a glare. "If you stopped acting like such a dick head whenever she's around, then maybe Lay wouldn't have hit you."

"Maria, I thought you loved it when I was a dick head," he said sounding surprised and I just smiled at him, there was something special about Kyle, and I couldn't believe that Layla never saw it, he was just so alive, and he was special in some way.

"I do," I said jokingly, and he smirked at me. "But Layla doesn't, you should give her a break, I'm not gonna let you make my sister go crazy, just because you like making me happy."

"Your wish is my command," he said making a fake bow as he walked over to me, and placed his arms around my neck, as usual I got this feeling in the pit of my stomach, there had always

been something special about Kyle, and for some reason I loved his hugs, and the way he smelled unlike Layla, I had always liked him.

"You wanna take a swim?" he asked and just as I was about to protest he pushed me down the pool, and I was soaked, as I reached the surface I watched all of them with a surprised look on my face, and they just laughed out loud.

"Get me up from here," I said and giggled, I couldn't be mad at those boys, they are maniacs and sometimes they do things that should make me hate them, but I can never hate them, its unnatural, well disliking Keiren aren't that hard.

"As always, your wish is my command," Kyle said and reached his down to me, without thinking I pulled him down in the pool, and he just stared at me with a surprised look on his face. "I'm soaked, this is so not cool."

I laughed and swam away from him, towards Mo and the others, I love hanging out with these guys even if I don't get along with all of them, all the time.

-GroowyBells

**Jonah - **Thanks so much for reviewing, does mean a lot to both of us. I am really hoping you like this one, and will continue reading this fic, - AlexisGage


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three.**

I sat on my bed, and from there I could see out my window. The window over looked the back garden. I saw Kyle and Maria in the pool, and they kind of looked happy. They were pretty much best friends, and it was good for them. If it worked for them, then I wouldn't try to get in between it with my argument. My plan was to hide out in my room until he left, this would hopefully make it easier not to murder him.

I was glad that she was happy, and even if I had to sit in my room all day, I would, to see her smile. People thought I was a heartless bastard, but I just managed my feelings better than anyone would know. Yes, I did hate those guys, and sometimes I did wonder why. When I would look out my window and see them being all nice, but I knew if I went down there, the atmosphere would completely change. Keiren would be silently egging Kyle on, and everyone would be worried in case I drowned him in the pool.

Don't get me wrong, I had thought of it many times in the times I couldn't sleep at night.

Someone knocked lightly on my bedroom door, and I smiled as I knew it would be Amy. She would have got my text and rushed right over, because she would know who I was talking about. There was just something about Kyle, he was so arrogant. It was as though he knew something, like he found joy in irritating the shit out of me.

I flicked the ash from my fag into the ash tray at my knee. I was sitting cross legged, something I had always found comfortable. No one understood how it could be comfortable, Maria always cringed, almost in pain when she saw me sitting like this. But I guess I was just meant to be the flexible one.

Flexible with everything, including my life. The only reason I hadn't left, cried, killed him, it was because I knew it would hurt my siblings, and they were the only thing I totally loved in the whole world. They were like the light at the end of the tunnel for me. And I would never let them go. Not for anyone.

I would have made everything easier on everyone if I could have, but there was just something that powered me to hate Kyle. Something that made us want to argue, and some people had tried saying it was because we were too alike, and they took a beating for even thinking I was anything like him.

"You okay?" Amy spoke lightly, she knew what Kyle was like, arrogant, irritating and full of himself. She had fallen for him a while back, said it was something like chicken pocks, you catch it once, and your immune for life after your over it.

"I guess" I spoke just as lightly, still staring at them all lying in the grass laughing to themselves. I managed to take my eyes away from them to flick my ash again. I heard paper rustling, and right enough, Amy had pulled out a joint from her purse and lit it up and handed me it.

That was something I liked. She just understood me.

I didn't particularly like drinking, but what I did like, was smoking a joint and watching my worries fly away by my laughter drowning them out.

He didn't have to ruin my day.

-Alexisgage

**Yannahie -** hey, here is the next one for you, and yeah, thats kind of a main thing in the story, they are so different, but when you get to know them, they are kind of alike lol. -Alexisgage

**Izza - **Hey, we are really glad you liked this, and to find all of that out about Kyle your going to have to read on and make your own assuptions lol. Here is the next one for you, and we look forward to hearing from you again, - GroowyBells.


End file.
